A
| Series = A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong | Volume = 1 | Issue = 9 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation ALL-NEW ARC! ALL-NEW JUMPING-ON POINT! “ANDROMEDA ESTRANGED” starts here! At long last, Valiant’s gallant adventurers have finally located Armstrong’s long-missing wife…in that dreaded land that dare not speak its name: Florida! But after centuries of thinking that his near-immortal bride, Andromeda, was just a booze-induced hallucination, how will Armstrong make up for years of lies, losses, and infidelities? And, as if that wasn’t enough, a nefarious new force is about to release an army of bathsalt-using “Florida Men” to finish off Archer & Armstrong once and for all! It’s a true story (not really) ripped from today’s headlines (pretty much)! Pack your Crocs and don’t skimp on the lotion because the Sunshine State is about to hit Archer & Armstrong like a bad seafood buffet…and we only have Harvey Award-nominated writer Rafer Roberts (HARBINGER RENEGADES) and acclaimed artist Mike Norton (Revival) to blame! Andromeda Estranged, Part 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * Villains: * * ** ** ** * ** Other Characters: * * * Faith * Florida Man * Lulandians * Mr. Ogilvy * Random Scientists / White Coats Locations: * ** * ** *** Craft & Fashion Fair *** Secret Lab ** *** Andromeda's house * Items: * Bast-Salt * Bombs Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: , (Andromeda sequence) * Inkers: , (Andromeda sequence) * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & , & , , & * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Andromeda tells Archer about the gods and the meaning of existence. She describes how a creator being transformed her and others into gods. Armstrong talks with Andromeda while Archer is on the phone with Faith. Archer and Armstrong wake up to find Andromeda performing a ceremony on Gub Gub. Armstrong interrupts the ceremony as Andromeda manages to bind a contact to the creator realm to Gub Gub. Gub Gub tells Andromeda what is going on in the Creator realm. The One Percent and the Soviet Scentists meet in their lab in Florida and talk about the success of Gub Gub. They plan to use bathsalts to track down Armstrong. Mary-Maria and her sisters case a bank. Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 9.jpg File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 9 Lee Variant.jpg File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 9 Ryp Variant.jpg File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 9 Schkade Variant.jpg Textless Cover Art File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 9 Lee Variant Textless.jpg File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 9 Ryp Variant Textless.jpg File:A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 9 Schkade Variant Textless.jpg Panels File:Brussels A-and-A-The-Adventures-of-Archer-and-Armstrong-v1-9 001.jpg Related References External links